The Marauderette
by jazzstar02
Summary: Hold up. There's a girl in the Marauders? WHAT? How come I didn't know about her? The add-on best friend on the world-famous Marauders.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey ya'll! This is my new story, set in the Marauders era. Hope you likes! Anyway I know this is probably the shortest chappie ever and also one of the worst. It gets better, I promise. A lot better. Also, this is not a Mary- Sue story. **

**K I'm gonna let you read now.**

**...**

Chapter One- Eleven

Jasmine stone woke up to the sharp rapping sound on her window. She slowly opened her eyes. Today, Jasmine was 11. The sound, courtesy of the brown owl, continued. Jasmine jumped out of bed, and hurried to let the bird in. A letter fell from its leg and unfolded itself. Jasmine scanned it, and squealed.

"Woohoo! Mom, I made it! I'm going to Hogwarts! WOO!" Jasmine could barely contain her excitement. She had been waiting for this her whole life. Her mother opened the door, a grin building on her face. She was holding a plate of pancakes, drenched in syrup. Whipped cream had been delicately placed on the pancakes to form the number 11. Jasmine stared hungrily at the food. Her mouth watered at the thought of consuming the delicious feast.

"Congratulations sweetie! Happy Birthday!" Cherry Stone said.

"Thanks Mum," replied Jasmine, still eyeing her breakfast. Cherry laughed.

"Eat your food, and then we might just have to stop by at Diagon Alley," Cherry winked as her daughter's ears immediately perked up at this. She grabbed the plate, raced down the hall, and settled down in the kitchen, wolfing down the pancakes as fast as she could. Her father raised an eyebrow.

"Excited are we?" he asked dryly. He chuckled as Jasmine nodded eagerly.

"Slow down honey, or you'll choke!" Cherry chided. Jasmine rolled her eyes. As soon as she finished, she jumped up and made a puppy face, pouting at her mother. Cherry laughed at her daughter's excitement, but still reluctantly abandoned her half-eaten breakfast, glancing at it sadly.

"Grab my arm, and we'll apparate there," Jasmine did as she was told, and held on tight.

**A/N: I know. So short. Next one will be longer, I solemnly swear. This's gonna be thirty-chapter story and I promise I won't abandon it.. Flames will be used to make s'mores. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**~jazzstar**


	2. Diagon Alley

**A/N: HOLA! I'm back! With a longer chappie!**

**So so sorry for the wait, but I've been sick. +pouts+ REVIEW!**

**Oh and I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so**

**Disclaimer: I don't harry potter. The FAN-freakin-TASTIC JKR does. **

**...**

Chapter two- Diagon Alley

There was a small pop, and Jasmine and her mother had arrived at a large, filthy, rundown building. Jasmine hated apparating, and sank down to the floor, dizzy.

"C'mon hon. You don't want to be late to Diagon Alley, do you?" Jasmine jumped up, her sickness replaced with excitement. She eyed the building with disgust. It was huge, charcoal black, sheets of dust covering every window. Spiders crawled along the roof shingles. Jasmine wrinkled her nose. Cherry grinned, and opened the rusted latch on the gate. She pulled her daughter inside.

Jasmine let out a gasp. Gone was the battered old building, and in it's place stood a magnificent building. It was colored brown, and it shimmered in the rays of the sun. Jasmine took a step out of the gate, and the beat up house was back. Step in. Pretty pub. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. She watched in amazement as the house changed between her steps. Cherry was laughing.

"I remember my first time at the Leaky Cauldron. I was just as fascinated with it as you are. My mother thought it was hilarious." She recalled. "Come on now. We have to go or else we might not be able to get everything in time." Jasmine nodded, and followed her mother into the Leaky Cauldron. There was a large mirror on the right wall, which Jasmine threw a glance at. She looked the same. She had hoped that, somehow, she would look less plain on her 11th birthday. Prettier. "Jasmine, hurry up! Oh, hello Tom. Haven't seen you in a while." Cherry struck up a conversation with Tom, while Jasmine waited. "Bye Tom!" Her mother called. They arrived at the back of the bar, and Cherry pulled out her wand and started to tap the bricks. Jasmine looked at her weirdly.

"Um...Mum? What are you doing?" Jasmine asked cautiously.

"Three down, four across, two up..." Cherry said, still counting the bricks. "Ah! Here it is!" She tapped a brick three times with her wand. Jasmine's eyes widened as the bricks collapsed into small piles revealing none other than-

"Diagon Alley," she breathed.

"Where to first?" her mother asked.

"Ummm..." Jasmine consulted her list. "Flourish and Blotts, maybe? We should get books first," said Jasmine logically. Cherry chuckled.

"Sure. It's also the closest to here." They walked for a few minutes in silence, Jasmine gaping at every store in amazement. "Right here," Jasmine looked up, and saw a bookshop, but unlike any other she had ever seen. There was a large, salmon sign reading,

Flourish & Blotts

**Book shoppe**

Inside, brooms were magically dusting the shelves expertly. Biographies had pictures of famous wizards on them, smiling and waving cheerfully at the visitors passing by.

"Hello. Hogwarts?" A young man, 25 or so, asked. Jasmine nodded, still speechless. "Wonderful. You're a first year, no?" She nodded again. "For first years, there are piles already sorted into the books needed. There is the Standard book of-" Jasmine had already went running towards the table with stacks of books labeled, 'First Years.' The man watched her in amusement, and sent a small smile to Cherry. "Fourth one today," he winked at her, and strolled off. Cherry smiled, shook her head, and followed her daughter. Jasmine was talking to a red-haired girl about the same height as Jasmine about classes.

"Charms sounds so interesting!"

"I heard there is a new Defense teacher every year," they were chattering so fast, Cherry was surprised that their tongues didn't fall off.

"I'm Lily Evans by the way,"

"Jasmine Stone,"

"Muggle-born,"

"Half-blood," Cherry thought that the two of them would be best friends, they seemed like a perfect match.

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Houses? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I forgot you're a muggle-born. Well, there are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They all have special traits, usually one bad and one good. Gryffindors are brave, and kind of show-offs. Ravenclaws are super-smart, but they are know-it-alls. Hufflepuffs are really loyal, but they're a bit boring, really. Slytherins- well, they are just evil." Jasmine explained.

Lily frowned. "No, I don't think that can be right. See, my best friend, Sev, wants to be in Slytherin. There must be something good about them."

"Well, I guess they're ambitious. So which house do you think you'll be in?"

Lily immediately brightened.

"Ravenclaw or Griffindor, I hope. "

"Me too!"

"How do we get sorted?"

"No clue. It's tradition that first years aren't supposed to know how the Sorting works."

Lily looked frightened at that prospect..

"Jasmine, we've got to go!" Jasmine pouted, and waved at Lily.

"Bye Lily!"

"Bye Jasmine!"

...

"Come on Jasmine, walk faster, we have to get to Madam Malkins!" Cherry yelled. She was getting impatient.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming. Don't get your wand in a knot." Jasmine grumbled. Cherry pushed open the door, and a perky woman came up to them.

"Hello, dear! Hogwarts?" Jasmine smiled. "Do come in! We have another first year boy in the back. You, dear, can wait with him while I create your uniform. Turn around dear, let me measure your shoulder width." After Jasmine was fitted, she was sent to go sit with the other boy. She practically skipped at the idea of making another new friend. As soon as she entered the waiting room, she caught sight of the boy. The boy was pale and peaky, with sandy, slightly shaggy brown hair. He had the deepest green eyes Jasmine had ever seen. His eyes were mostly dark green, with a tinge of light green in the center of his iris. They sparkled with flecks of gold and amber. His eyes were framed with long, dark brown eyelashes. Jasmine was instantly mesmerized.

"Um...Hello?" She realized she had been staring intensely at his eyes, and blushed.

"Oh. Sorry, I just..."

"It's fine," Jasmine smiled.

"I'm Jasmine Stone,"

"Remus Lupin," the boy, Remus, looked nervous to be talking to her.

"So what house do you think you'll be in? I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I mean they sound like the best, right?" He nodded, then said,

"I don't suppose Hufflepuff would be too bad." Jasmine shrugged. "Though they're supposed to be a load of duffers." She stared. Remus grinned bashfully, as Jasmine started to laugh. A man entered the room.

"Let's go kid," he motioned for Remus to come with him.

"Who's that?" Jasmine whispered to Remus. He hesitated, before saying,

"My dad." Jasmine's eyebrows shot up as she glared at Mr. Lupin. Remus smiled at her, before he stood up and followed his dad. Jasmine stood too, but did not follow them. She heard snippets of their conversations. Remus's dad kept saying,

"You cannot make friends. They don't deserve that," Jasmine frowned. Why? Remus is one mysterious guy, she decided.

"Honey! Your uniform is ready!" Her mother called. Jasmine jumped up, her thoughts about Remus almost forgotten. She stared at the uniform. A plaid V-neck shirt, covered with a black cotton cardigan with cuffs that she knew would change to her house colors once she had been sorted. For the bottom, there was simply a black skirt that reached her knees. Her face broke into a big smile. She loved it. She twirled around and grinned at her mum. Cherry and Jasmine paid and thanked Madam Malkin.

"Just your wand left now!" Cherry said. "And then we can go home! I'm exhausted, and my feet are killing me!" Cherry bent down, gingerly rubbed her ankle, and winced. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go,"

"Kay,"

They reached Ollivander's, and Cherry shuddered. Jasmine looked at her mother in concern.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Cherry nodded.

"Just have bad memories of this place." The two entered the shop, and noticed that it was deserted and empty. "Hello?" Cherry said cautiously. A man popped up from behind the desk, bespectacled and eccentric. He looked old and fragile, yet still kind-hearted in Jasmine's opinion.

"Ah, Ms. Spinnet, A pleasure to see you again. Hmm, 11 inches, mahogany, a bit springy, no?"

"Yes sir, it was. But my name is Mrs. Stone now," Cherry said.

"Yes, yes. This is your daughter, I presume?"

"Yes,"

"Very well, all good. Shall we get started?" Mr. Ollivander asked Jasmine. She nodded. He handed her a light brown wand. "Try this. Ebony, dragon heart-string, 12 and a half inches," She had barely lifted the wand, before Ollivander shook his head, and snatched the wand back. "No, no, of course not," he muttered. Jasmine glanced quizzically at her mother, who looked like she was enjoying herself. Mr. Ollivander went on like this, pulling more and more boxes out of the shelves, giving details of the wands, and shaking his head disappointedly when he snatched back the wands she had barely lifted into the air. This went on until he reached a dark brown wand. "Mahogany, 12 inches, phoenix feather." Jasmine picked up the wand, and warmth spread over her delicate hand. Red and gold fireworks emitted from the tip of the wand. Cherry and Mr. Ollivander clapped enthusiastically. "Wonderful, dear, simply splendid! Now that will be eight Galleons..." Jasmine slipped her hand into her pocket, counted out eight shiny, gold coins, and handed them to Ollivander.

As they exited the shop, Cherry yawned.

"Ready to go home?" Jasmine nodded, and grabbed her mother's arm. When they arrived home, Jasmine plopped on the couch, and fell asleep instantly.

...

**A/N****: Wow, that was longer than my history essay! Hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy! Also check out the author Dndchk. LOVE HER STORIES! Later!**

**~jazz**


	3. The express

**A/N: Hola! UM...+hides+ SAWRREEE! I know it's been forever, but my cousin got married! WOOO! And I typed half this chappie, cuz it's a long one, AND THEN IT GOT DELETED! Can't wait for halloween. Candy, candy, CANDY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pllleeeaaaasssee! R and R! Love you loads! Oh, BTW, I'm not pleased with the dialogue in this chapter, but i just couldn't get it right. Sorry! But we meet the Marauders in this one! So yay! Oh Merlin, I'm perky today. In desperate need of a beta. Offers, anyone?**

**Disclaimer: All hail JK. Rowling! I don't own it, amigos.**

Jasmine was packing like crazy. She had fell asleep the day before, a nervous wreck, and in result, forgotten to pack. She checked her watch anxiously. The worried girl only had 20 minutes to pack, before the Hogwarts Express took off. She stuffed her clothing in her bag, and 10 minutes later, she was ready.

"Mom, let's go!" The two flooed there, and once they reached their destination, Jasmine broke into a coughing fit. She hated flooing.

"Ready?" Cherry asked. Jasmine gripped her trunk tightly.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," she smiled nervously at her mother.

"One, two, three, GO!" the muggles looked around in confusion, wondering who on earth would be yelling out. Jasmine ran through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. She kept on running, and crashed into a young boy, who looked around her age. Jasmine gasped as her books tumbled to the ground.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!" Jasmine said, completely and utterly mortified.

"Don't worry about it," the boy said. He had unruly, jet black hair, and hazel eyes, framed by thin black glasses. He shot her a smile, and left. Her mom came through the barrier.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Stop after you pass the barrier," joked Cherry. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"So helpful, Mum." At that, Cherry started tearing up. Jasmine looked at her mother in concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that...sniffle...I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"I promise I'll write right when I get sorted, and every week." The train was starting. "Bye Mum! Love you!" Cherry waved at her daughter.

"Have fun, sweetie!" she called, as her daughter boarded the train.

Jasmine walked down the aisle, trying to find an empty compartment. Most of them were filled with reunited friends, talking and laughing. All of a sudden, she heard Lily's voice say,

"C'mon, Sev, we're leaving!" She also heard some boys say,

"See ya, Snivellus!" Jasmine saw Lily pull a dark-haired boy into a compartment. She followed them and opened the glass door.

"Hi Lily!" Lily's face lit up.

"Jasmine! Hi! This is my friend, Sev!" Lily said, energetically. The dark boy scowled.

"My name is Severus."

Lily looked surprised at his tone.

"Um, can I sit here?" Lily's face fell.

"Sorry, Jasmine. There's no room," Lily explained gesturing to the silent fourth years, who were reading. "Maybe you could go sit with those annoying boys. You seem more patient then me, so maybe you can tame them," Lily winked at Jasmine, and smiled.

"Bye Lily! Bye Sev...erus," Lily laughed, and Severus smiled at the sound. Jasmine turned, and walked out of the compartment. Which compartment did the boys sit in again? Oh right, the one on the left, she remembered. As she sat down, without looking at the boys, one of them asked,

"Who are you?" Jasmine recognized who he was at once. He was the boy with the glasses, who Jasmine had nearly knocked over. She glanced at the other two boys. The other one was lounging on the seat. His hair was a sleek, shiny black, and he was extremely good looking. He winked at her, causing her to blush fiercely. The last boy was slightly chubby, with curly brown hair, and watery blue eyes. She looked at each of them in turn. The door made a creak, and everyone stared as a boy came in.

"Can I sit here?" he said, shyly. Jasmine's face brightened. She recognized those beautiful eyes.

"Remus!" He smiled.

"Hey, Jasmine." She patted the seat next to her. Remus sat down, smiled at Jasmine, and pulled out his book. Jasmine copied him, whipping out her own Charms theory book. The hazel-eyed boy nudged Remus. Remus ignored him.

"I'm James! Your name, sir and fair lady?" Neither Remus nor Jasmine replied. James sighed. "Aw come on! Tell me your names. Pretty pretty please?"

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black." He winked again, but this time Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"I'm P-P-Peter P-Pettigrew," the chubby boy introduced himself. The three boys looked expectingly at Remus and Jasmine. Jasmine sighed.

"I'm Jasmine."

"I'm Remus."

Sirius looked thoughtful.

"That's too long of a name. Jazz or Jazzy? Hmmm..." Jasmine scowled.

"My name is Jasmine." James and Sirius both wore identical pouts, and Jasmine couldn't help but laugh; they looked so funny.

"If my name has to be Jazz, you guys have to be Jamie and Siri." James grinned,

"Deal."

"What?" Sirius yelped. James grinned again, and said,

"Aw come on, Siri! Live a little!" Siri glared daggers at Jamie.

"I do not exactly propose shortening my name as 'living a little', Mr. Potter."

"Whoa, big words there. Sure you can handle them, Siri-kins?" Jasmine teased. Sirius grumbled.

"What about Remmy here?" Sirius offered. Remus looked up from his book.

"Call me that again, and you won't live to apologize, Sirius," Remus threatened.

"It speaks!" Sirius cried dramatically. Remus bit his lip, trying to hold back a laugh. Jasmine did not hold back anything, and burst out laughing. Remus cracked, and his toothy grin matched James and Sirius's. Sirius looked very pleased with himself. Jasmine smiled. These boys were a lot more fun then Lily had made them out to be. The compartment door slid open, revealing a plump, cheerful woman.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Everyone jumped up. James realized, before Remus did, that Remus didn't have enough money for the Chocolate Frogs he wanted. James slid a few galleons into his money bag when he wasn't looking. When Remus pulled out his money, he looked confused. He shrugged and bought another sweet. James winked at Sirius and Jasmine and they both smiled. The five spent the rest of the ride playing games of Exploding Snap, and reading. Suddenly, a voice came over the speakerphone.

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes time. Please change into your appropriate school garments. Thank you." Jasmine had already changed with Lily, so she left the compartment to let the boys change. After a few minutes, the voice came again.

"We have reached our destination. Please grab your trunks, and safely exit the vehicle." As Jasmine slipped back into the compartment, she exchanged nervous glances with Remus and Peter. James and Sirius seemed confident , until Jasmine mentioned the Sorting. James's cockiness stayed in place, but Sirius frowned, a crease of worry forming between hid dark eyebrows.

"What if I'm sorted into Slytherin?" he quivered. Remus frowned, like Sirius.

"Why would that happen?"

"My whole family's been sorted into Slytherin," he mumbled. Jasmine's eyes shot up in surprise.

"Well it's obvious your not evil, so you won't be a snake!" Jasmine exclaimed. Sirius chuckled.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Me five."

The five grinned at each other, grabbed their trunks, and followed the older students off the train.

"Fir'st yers, firs' yers ov'r here!" A giant man with bushy hair, and a wild tangled beard beckoned for them to follow him. Peter looked a bit frightened, but James raised a hand and waved.

"Hello, Hagrid!" he shouted.

"Alrigh' James? Keep up, yeh five!"

"That's Hagrid," James whispered, "He's friends with my parents, and he's the Hogwarts gamekeeper. They reached a glistening lake, shimmering with light.

"Behold!" Hagrid said, "The Silver Lake. Grab a boat. No more than fer to a boat. Yer gotta be carefel, yeh do." Peter went and joined Lily, Severus, and a blonde haired girl named Alice. The four went on in the lake, occasionally splashing one another or their classmates. They made a turn and Jasmine heard Remus draw in a sharp breath. There, perched on a large mountain, was Hogwarts.

**A/N: Well there it is! Hope you liked it! And I'm not posting till i have another review, so drop me a comment please! Love you lot!**

**~jazz**


	4. Hogwarts

**A/N: Yes, I skipped homework to type this for you guys. I might be young, but I'm still a dedicated author who expresses her feelings through writing. I've been having a really rough day. I'm in middle school, and I'm going through a hard time right now, coated by insecurities. I don't have much time lately, but I do love to write, and i do love you. Reviews make me happy. Someone gave me a review last time! Thanks to her! Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames. Usually they don't bother me, but... you know. I love you. Merlin, I'm mushy today. Please R and R. Thanks. BTW, these chapters are prewritten, so I know they're short, but they get longer by chappie number nine. Thanks. **

The castle was breathtakingly beautiful. It was beige, sandy brown, silver, dark brown, burgundy, gold, and a reddish brown. The kids gaped at it in awe, Jasmine included. They reached a mossy path, and they followed Hagrid, until they reached what looked like a sparkling gold door, hovering a few inches above the ground. Hagrid knocked on it. The door opened and everyone's jaw dropped. Behind the door was a magnificent hallway. There were portraits whispering and pointing, candles floating, and two ghosts perched daintily on an armchair, chatting with one another. All the new students were awestruck, and fascinated by the sight. A middle-aged woman, with sleek black hair pulled into an elegant bun, approached Hagrid and the children. Jasmine wondered who this was.

"The firs' yers, Profess'r McGonagall," Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Come along, students. Welcome to Hogwarts. The sorting shall begin soon." She gave a tight-lipped smile to them, and motioned for the kids to follow her. Peter rejoined the four, and they walked into the Great Hall together.

"Do any of you know how we get sorted?" Jasmine whispered to her friends. They shook their heads in unison. Jasmine felt a wave of nervousness overcome her. As they were led inside, Jasmine saw a ragged, old, brown hat perched on a stool. Whispers emitted from the first years.

"I wonder what it does?"

"Maybe it breathes fire?"

"Maybe it has a creature we have to fight!"

"Like a vampire!"

"Or a werewolf!" Remus flinched, and Jasmine wondered if he feared werewolves. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"When I call your name, you shall place the Sorting Hat atop your head, and it will sort you into your house. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has produced outstanding wizards and witches, and each house has it's own noble history. Your house will become something like your family. You will eat, sleep, dine, and attend classes with your house. Good luck to all of you. Let us begin." The five friends exchanged worried glances. The hat opened it's mouth. Wait. Mouth? Jasmine, Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius exchanged incredulous looks of disbelief.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

but don't judge on what you see.

I'll eat myself if you can find,

a smarter hat than me!

You can keep your bowlers black,

your top hats sleek and tall,

for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

and I can cap them all!

There's nothing hidden in your head,

the Sorting Hat can't see.

So try me on,

and i shall tell you,

where you ought to be.

You might belong in Ravenclaw,

if you're witty and smart,

They always know everything, those Ravenclaws,

that's what sets them apart.

Or shall you be in Gryffindor,

where those are just and brave,

those courageous Gryffindors,

shall never, ever cave!

Or will you be in Hufflepuff,

the loyal, nice, and kind.

So helpful, our dear Hufflepuffs,

good friends here you will find.

Or are you a Slytherin,

cunning and ambitious.

They dream big, and always beyond,

though sometimes slightly vicious.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

Don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The Great Hall burst into applause, and the first years breathed a sigh of relief. So we just have to try on the hat, Jasmine thought.

"Aubrey, Bennet!" A short, stocky boy climbed up, and put the hat on. A few minutes later, it called,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Anil, Patricia!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius gulped nervously as he walked up to the Hat. A few minutes passed before it shouted out,

"GRYFFINDOR!" He shot off towards the Gryffindor table, hands in his pockets, and a huge grin on his face. There was a silence in the Hall, until James and Jasmine both began cheering and shouting as loudly as they could. Remus wolf-whistled and Peter clapped enthusiastically. Sirius raised his hands in a victory salute.

"Evans, Lily!" Lily went up, looking slightly frightened.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily smiled sadly at Severus, but when he turned away, she gave a thumbs up and a wink to Jasmine. She winked back, and cheered for Lily along with the rest of Gryffindor.

"Ester, Kelly!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hussle, Terrence!

"RAVENCLAW"

"Jester, Rhia!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat called out again.

"Lupin, Remus!" was called. He visibly paled as he set the hat gently on his head. A moment of silence passed, and then his house was called.

"GRYFFINDOR!" He smiled widely as he sat next to Sirius proudly. Time passed.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" Peter took a while to sort. Jasmine repeatedly heard the word 'hatstall'.

"What's a hatstall?" she whispered to James.

"It's when the hat takes over five minutes to sort someone," he muttered. Suddenly, the hat yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!" All of Peter's friends clapped, cheered, and whistled as he sat on the other side of Sirius.

"Potter, James!" James winked at Jasmine, and strode confidently up to the hat. The hat barely touched his head before it placed him in-

"GRYFFINDOR!" Jasmine whooped.

"Prewett, Alice!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Peasant, Julie!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Smith, Cherise!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Smilk, Darl!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Stone, Jasmine!"

_Hmm, what do we have here?_

Um, a Gryffindor? Jasmine thought hopefully.

_I don't know. Slightly bookish, I see. A bit too loyal to your friends also. Very ambitious, but alas, Slytherin is not the place for you. Hufflepuff? No, I don't think so. Tell me, who are your friends, Ms. Stone?_

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans, Jasmine thought immediately.

_Oho! That will be an interesting group as time flies!_

What do you mean? Jasmine asked. But the hat did not answer.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Jasmine, still in a daze from the hat's words, sat next to James, and across from Remus. After a few more students, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Welcome new students! And welcome back, old ones! Though certainly not as old as I. I assure you that the feast will began shortly, but before that, I would like to say a few words. Dimwit! Chubby flab! Flail! And chucked!" The slightly senile man tapped his glass lightly, created a 'tink' sound effect. Jasmine simply stared at the sight unfolding around her. Food had begun to pile it's way up onto trays that had been on the table. Jasmine tried whatever looked appetizing- roast chicken, creamy potatoes, fish and chips, garlic bread and so on.

"Thif ick dewishious!" Sirius said, his mouth full. Jasmine crinkled her nose. She wasn't a girly-girl, but that was just gross. Sirius gave her the thumbs up. After the meal, the plates cleared. James frowned.

"No dessert?" he said, disappointedly. Immediately after his words the plates began to fill again, though this time with cakes and various flavors of ice cream, and almost every other type of dessert that you could possibly think of. James blinked.

"I stand corrected." The five dug in once more, and went to bed feeling exceptionally satisfied that night.

**A/N: Well there it is. Hope you enjoyed, and REVIEW! Thanks! Luv ya'll and drop me a PM, tell me what you're gonna be for Halloween! I'd love to know. Really. And this chapter was 1327 words.**


	5. The father of Cho

**A/N: Ok, so someone told me that this story was cliche. Thanks. I've prewritten 10 chappies, but I'll try and make it more interesting and longer by then. I got a favorite, and 6 follows! Thanks, you guys! Hope you guys had an awesome sauce Halloween! I know I did. Me and my friends scared people.**

**My neighbors: Why are there middle school girls trick or treating while singing Katy Perry?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP and it's magic. I own Jazz and Cherry. That's it. I also own a pen and a notebook.**

Jasmine opened her eyes. Where was she? Why wasn't her mom yelling at her to get out of bed? Then she remembered where she was and shot out of bed. Jasmine examined the figures around her. Lily was sleeping soundly, her red hair splayed out around the girl. Two other girls, named Alice Prewett and Cherise Smith, lay in their individual beds. She surveyed her new roommates. Lily was as beautiful as ever, dark auburn hair caressing her pale face. Freckles dotted her nose, and long eyelashes framed emerald green eyes, like Remus's. Alice looked like a sweet girl. She had long blong hair, and a heart-shaped face. Cherise was the complete opposite, spunky. Cherise had shoulder-length black hair, streaked with purple. All of her roommates were very pretty. Jasmine sighed as she fingered her boring brown tresses. There was nothing amazing about her, but she did like her eyes. She had almond-shaped eyes, a warm chocolate brown. Her reflection blinked at her, and her face split into a smile. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. Jasmine ran out of her dorm, and into the boy's one. She filled her lungs up with as much air as she could, and shouted loudly,

"WAKE UP LOSERS! BREAKFAST TIME!" The effect was hilarious. Remus and James both jumped out of bed, saying,

"I'm up, I'm up!" Peter fell out of his bed. But Sirius kept on snoring. The three awake boys glared half-heartedly at Jasmine, who was giggling madly.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WAS THAT FOR?" James bellowed. Jasmine grinned and shrugged. He scowled, as Remus groaned and flopped back on his bed.

"I hate you, Jazz," James said.

"Jasmine," she reminded him.

"Jazz."

"Jasmine."

"Jazz."

"Jasmine."

"JAZZ!"

"JASMINE!"

"JAZZ!" James shouted.

"JAZZ!" Jasmine said.

"Jasmi-Heyyy!" Jasmine smirked. Sirius lifted his head.

"Listen, you're stuck with us, and we're calling you Jazz whether you like it or not," he told her.

"Hmph."

"Good morning to you too, Jazz," Remus said.

"NOOOOO!" she cried dramatically.

"What?"

"Remus! You're supposed to be on my side! Now I'm gonna have to call you Remmy!" He chucked a pillow at her. She dodged it and blinked at him in surprise. He shrugged.

"Um...sorry?" he said, not sounding very sorry at all. Jasmine smiled sweetly.

"It's fine Remmy. Or not." The girl launched herself at her friend and collapsed on top of him.

"Jazz," he said calmly, "Get off me. Or else."

"Or else what?" she taunted.

"Or this." He started tickling her sides and she burst out laughing.

"No...please...stop!" she chocked out, still laughing.

"Will you bow down at my feet, and say I'm the king of the world?" he questioned her. She shook her head.

"Never." Remus shrugged and continued tickling her. She grabbed her wand and pointed it directly between his green eyes. Jasmine stared dreamily into his eyes, before she snapped back to reality. James and Sirius had not missed this, and they exchanged smug looks, leaving Peter completely confused.

"Don't make me hex you," threatened Jasmine.

"Like she would," Sirius muttered to James. He smirked. Remus sighed and got up.

"Only cause I'm tired," he said. "Let's go to breakfast."

Jasmine yawned widely. She glanced at her friends, who looked as bored as she felt. Remus was staring at Professor Binns, like he was paying attention, but his eyes had glazed over. James was twirling a quill around his fingers, singing some kind of muggle song under his breath. Sirius was playing with his hair, to Jasmine's amusement, and was twirling it around all ten of his fingers. Peter was munching loudly on Honeyduked chocolate, that his mother had sent for him in the mail, the previous morning at breakfast. The girl stared at her friends, wishing for something to do. She drummed her fingers, twirled her hair, and even finished one of her muggle novels, The Lightning Thief. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She ripped out five pieces of parchment, wincing at the sound. Professor Binns hadn't noticed.

"Notilis," she whispered as quietly, tapping her wand to the parchment. On one of the sheets, she wrote neatly,

**Hey guys. This is a magical thingy. Whatever you write, we all will see. -JS**

She flicked the notes to her friends. Remus hadn't noticed. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Psst, Remus!" He looked at her. She gestured to the note. He picked, it up and nodded, while James and Sirius silently laughed at their studious friend.

**Cool magical thingy, genius -SB**

**Shut your face, Blackhead. -JS**

**Ouch. -SB**

**Where'd you get the spell? -RL**

**Who cares? -JP**

**My mom. Her and her friends used it when they went to Hogwarts. -JP**

**Oh. -PP**

**Ha! PP! -SB**

**You are so immature. -JP**

**Look who's talking. -RL**

**Burn! -JS**

**Haha! -PP**

**Hahahahhaha! Peepee! Hahahahahaha! -SB**

**+sigh+ -JS**

**We should be listening, you know! -RL**

**Who bloody cares? -JP**

**Yeah, Remmy, no one cares about the History of Magic. -JS**

**True dat. -PP**

**What does 'dat' mean? -SB**

**WHO CARES? -JP, who is pissed at his wankers of friends!**

**James, honey, calm yourself. -JS**

**Aw, Jazz, he's your honey? AWWWW! -SB**

**Whatever. -RL**

**You're all my honeys. Wink. -JS**

**Luv ya 2, Jazz. -SB**

**You guys are funny. -PP**

**Whatever. Anyone have a prank idea? -JP**

**memememmemememememmemememememe! -SB**

**MEMEMMEMEMEMEMMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMMEMEMMEMEMEMEMMEMEME MEEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEM! -JS**

**ME! -SB**

**ME! -JS**

**I hate you. -SB**

**What happened to Luv ya 2?**

**Shut up. -SB**

**MAKE ME! -JS**

**When do we get to find out the prank ideas? -PP**

**Later, Pete! You can't write prank ideas down! -JP**

**Um...ok. -PP**

**RRReeeemmmmmuuuusssss...-JS**

**What? -RL**

**Where'd you go, Remmy? -SB**

**No where. -RL**

**Crap, Binheads co****ming. -JS**

**Haha. Jazz, you're hilarious. -SB**

**I know. Now put the parchment away. The charm will fade. The spell is 'Notilis.' -JS**

**Bye! -SB**

**Bye! -JS**

**Bye! -PP**

**Bye! -JP**

**REMUS! -JP, JS, SB, PP**

**Bye. -RL**

Jasmine tucked away the note, and watched her friends do the same. The dead teacher nodded, and glided away, droning on about Wendelin the Weird. The five kids yawned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Jasmine glared. Sirius glared. James glared. Peter glared. Remus looked at his feet anxiously. No one could figure out why the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kemps, hated Remus so much. When Remus's name had been called out from the attendance sheet, the teacher had shot Remus a dirty look, and muttered 'filthy animal.' He had continued to be nasty to Remus from then.

"Stupid Kemps," Sirius had said under his breath to Jasmine.

"You got that right, Black," she replied.

"Alright," Professor Kemps said loudly. "This year we will be learning about a variety of Dark creatures, and curses. Hexes and jinxes, too." He winked. Jasmine frowned. Her mother had told her that Dark creatures were third year curriculum. Why would they be doing it now? James turned to Sirius, as Jasmine pondered this, a confused look on his face.

"He seems like a nice teacher. So why's he a git to Remus?" he whispered. Sirius shrugged in reply. Kemps was naming dark creatures that would be in the lessons. Jasmine was still puzzled.

"...vampires, Inferi, dementors, werewolves," he shot Remus another look, that would have made any normal person flinch. Remus didn't, but Jasmine shuddered. Sirius and James immediately glared right back at the Professor, who ignored them. He blabbed on for a while, occasionally picking on Remus, and facing the silent wrath of Sirius, James, and Jasmine. About half an hour later, he said cheerfully, "Oh my! It seems we have run out of time. Shame!" The kids snickered. This guy sounded like a cartoon character. "Class dismissed." Jasmine rolled her eyes at her friends. Idiot.

"We have to prank him first," said James. Sirius nodded. Jasmine wasn't paying attention, and ran into Sirius, and fell over. She looked up. It wasn't Sirius.

"I'm so sorry! I'm really clumsy, and I wasn't looking-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." The boy helped her up. Jasmine glanced at him, and blushed even more when she realized how attractive he was. He had jet-black hair that fell into his eyes, framing his tan skin. He was tall and handsome, with dark blue eyes that looked like stormy nights. "I'm Jeremy." His voice made her think of chocolate. She giggled, before extending her hand.

"I'm Jasmine, or as these idiots here call me, Jazz," she said gesturing towards Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius. All four of the boys were looking at Jeremy as if he was a pimple on their nose. As in repulsed.

"Well, nice to meet you Jazz. I've got to go, but I'll see you around?" She nodded. Jeremy gave her an adorably lopsided grin, before walking away. Jazz swooned. Her friends looked furious. She turned to them.

"He was so cute!" she squealed happily.

James and Sirius mimed throwing up, Remus pretended he didn't hear her, and Peter cried,

"Ewwww! That is gross, Jazz!" Jazz sighed.

"I really need a girl friend," she muttered, annoyed. Suddenly, she saw a flash of red. "Lily!" She raced off in search of her bubbly friend. The boys rolled their eyes in disgust, except for Remus, who preferred not to get his eyes stuck in the back of his head.

"He's a creep!"

"He's a weirdo."

"He's evil."

"He's all of the above. Stupid Germy," Sirius said. James sniggered.

"Wanna go to the common room to spy on our beloved Jazz and Lily?" James offered. Sirius and Peter nodded enthusiastically. Remus sighed.

"James, how do you say that like it's a normal thing to do, and we do it everyday?" he asked. James grinned maliciously.

"Because, dear Remus," he explained, "soon we will be doing this everyday. Let's go!"

**A/N: AAAAHHH! I know this took forever, sorry! Yay, my mom got me all the HP books! YAY! REVIEW! I didn't get a single review for the last chapter, and I only updated cause someone added this to their faves. This time I'm not updating till I get a review, cause I have more chapter's than reviews. And that is just said. REVIEW, please!**

_**-jazz **_


	6. The first moon

**A/N: Happy Diwali, my brownies! I GOT THE HP SERIES YAY! REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. JKR does. I don't. **

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," said James, to the Fat Lady, who nodded and swung forward to admit them. The four curious boys could hear Jazz talking to Lily. As they tiptoed in, unnoticed by the girls, Remus and Peter crouched down on one end of the couch, while James and Sirius crept down on the other. Somehow, James had nicked a Quick-Notes Quill from a group of unsuspecting sixth years, and it was jotting down Lily and Jazz's conversation. The ragged parchment looked like this:

Lily: He sounds so dreamy!

Jazz: He was.

Lily: But didn't you say Potter and Black were there?

Jazz: Yup. And Remus and Peter.

Lily: I bet they ruined it.

James made a face.

Jazz: They did. They were pretending to barf, it was gross.

Lily: Crap.

Jazz: Yeah. They were staring him down.

Lily: I'd be scared if I was him.

Jazz: Haha, me too.

Lily: Still, it's kinda sweet how they're over protective of you. Like family.

The boys smiled.

Jazz: We've hardly known each other long!

Lily: Still.

Jazz: Whatever.

Lily: Potter is so annoying though! How can you stand him? He was so mean to Sev!

Jazz: He's wonderful once you get to know him. And I think he fancies you, and he was simply jealous of Severus.

James turned red.

"I'm gonna murder Jazz," he whispered to Sirius.

Lily: WHAT?!

Jazz: Uh-huh +eyes sparkle maliciously+ And me thinks Miss. Evans fancies Mr. Potter also.

Lily: What? No way!... FINE!

James's eyes were wide.

Jazz: What? You're actually admitting that you fancy him? Who are you, and what have you done with Lily Evans?

Lily: Oh please, I do not fancy him.

Jazz: You're back.

Lily: I fancy Potter, when you admit that you fancy a certain Mr. Lupin.

This time, Remus turned bright red.

Jazz: But... I don't fancy Remus.

Lily: Yes you do. I can tell by the way you 'gaze into his eyes.'

James and Sirius were silently cracking up.

Jazz: Lily Evans, I hate you.

Lily: Just admit it.

Jazz: Fine.

Lily: What? You fancy him? Merlin, I was right!

Remus blinked.

"Girls are so confusing," he said to Peter, who nodded in agreement.

Jazz: What? No!

Lily: But you just said...

Jazz: That I like his eyes! Not that I fancy him.

Lily: Oh. So you don't fancy him?

Jazz: Not one bit.

Lily: +giggle+

Jazz: Excuse me?

Lily: What?

Jazz: Did you just giggle?

Lily: Ummm...yeah?

Jazz: Describe Remus for me.

The boys looked at each other in confusion, while Remus had a sneaking suspicion at what his friend was about to do.

Lily: What the bloody...

Jazz: Just do it.

Lily: Um ok. He's got light brown kinda shaggy hair, green eyes that look like emeralds, and dark brown eyelashes. He's funny, intelligent, and slightly bookish. He's kind, sweet, caring,...

Remus was blushing furiously, as James and Sirius rolled around on the floor, trying to keep themselves from laughing.

Jazz: AHA!

Lily: What now, Jazz?

Jazz: Lily fancies my best friend! Hahahahaha!

Lily: Where did you get that... Ok, I know it's gonna be pointless trying to argue with you. Yes, I fancy him, now stop embarrassing yourself.

Jasmine had leapt up on the table, and was currently doing a victory dance.

Remus blinked.

Jazz: James is gonna be soooo jealous!

James shrugged.

Lily: Shut up!

Jazz: Gladly.

Lily: You...You..You love his eyes!

Jazz: Meh.

Lily:...

Jazz: His eyes are beauty, but honestly we're best friends, and I fancy Jeremy anyway.

Lily: Um, alright.

Jazz: So just stay away from Jeremy.

Lily: Why? I want to meet your future husband.

Four boys gagged.

Jazz: No, cause if he sees you, then he won't even look at me twice, because next to you I'm plain and boring.

James and Sirius shook their heads while Remus and Peter mentally cursed Jeremy.

Lily: Not true, Jazz!

Jasmine sighed.

"Well, I better go Lily. The boys are probably wondering where I am. Bye Lily!"

"Bye Jazz."

Jasmine left without spotting the spying boys, and Lily headed up to the girl's dorm. James beckoned for his friends to follow him up to their own dorm.

"Well, that was interesting," commented Peter.

"What was interesting?" said Jazz, slyly entering the boys' dorm.

"Remus's eyes," James said, sneaking a glance at Jazz. Jazz blushed, and Remus raised an eyebrow. Jazz found him extremely cute when he did that. She looked into his eyes, and found herself staring at his emerald, hypnotizing eyes once more. She shook her head to clear unwanted thoughts, and plopped down on his bed.

"What was that, darling?" James asked her, as he plopped down beside her, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry just thinking about...Jeremy."

"Sure. Or Remus," muttered Sirius. Remus glared at him.

"Which reminds me," Jazz continued, "why do you guys hate him so much? He's so sweet!"

"Yeah, totally," said Sirius sarcastically, "Barfalicious." Peter chuckled, and Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Don't do that," Remus advised her. Jazz ignored him.

"Jealous much?" Jazz said to Sirius.

"In your dreams, sweetie," replied Sirius, without looking directly at Jazz.

"Actually in your dreams. And in my nightmares." Remus, James, and Peter all laughed, but quickly turned their loud snorts and chuckles into coughs and sneezes when Sirius shot them all death glares.

"Ow!" cried Remus suddenly, startling them all. The boy was pale and peaky, like he was the day Jazz had met him.

"What's wrong?" Jazz said, looking concerned for her friends health. Remus shook his head slightly.

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling well tonight. I think I'll probably spend the night in the Hospital Wing."

"Do you want us to help you there? You look like you could collapse any second now," said James, sympathetically. Remus shook his head again.

"I'll be fine," he said, not looking like he meant the words that came out of his mouth.

"Okay," Jazz said, not entirely convinced. "If you're sure. Feel better, Remus." He nodded again, and left the dorm silently. As Remus started down the stairs, he heard Jasmine say,

"I hope he was okay. He looked terrible, all pale and clammy." Remus smiled gratefully toward his friends who couldn't see him. It was nice to have people who cared about you. He kept on walking until he reached the place where he was to meet the school healer, Madam Pomfrey. She led him to the large tree, named the Whomping Willow. The moon called to him in his veins, and he fastened his pace. Once safely inside the Shack, he undressed and waited. The moon rose, and pain shot through Remus like a lightning bolt. Fur erupted all over his skin, and his bones widened, and stretched into a new shape. His beautiful green eyes were slowly turning a dark amber color, and his pupils had elongated. He screamed, for the pain was torture and the child could hardly bear it. When the wolf took the place of the child, his pained screams turned to howls that echoed in the night.

Remus Lupin was no more.

**REVIEW**


	7. The Marauders

**A/N: Gulp. SORRY! I know it's been forever. But guess what? I have a four point O GPA! Will someone tell me what GPA stands for? Anyway, I know this chapter seems like its RemusXLily, but no! It's just a crush. It will always be Lily/James forever! I promise. Also check out my other story, Jamie Potter. It pretty much tells you Jazz's marauder name, but it doesn't give any hints about her animagus form. Review! And thanks to the people who favorited and followed. Love to you!**

**...**

Jasmine was frantically pacing. She was so worried.

"James Potter, where the heck is he?"

"Jazz, I'm sure he's fine. Go bother Lily," he replied, not looking up from his quidditch magazine. Jazz groaned.

"Fine," she grumbled, "Such a great friend you are." She threw him one last evil glance, and sprinted to the girls dorm.

"LILY!" Lily shot up from her bed, and then plopped back down.

"Jazz! You scared me." Jazz shrugged.

"Keep it down Jazz," mumbled Cherise (Cherry). The girls had quickly become best friends.

"Lily!" Jazz said again, ignoring Cherry.

"Mmmph." This time, Lily sat up. "What?"

"Remus hasn't come back from the Hospital Wing yet!" Lily shot out of bed.

"WHAT? What happened? Is he okay? What happened? What's-" Lily realized she was babbling, and shut up.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Alice had woken up.

"Good morning to you too, Alice."

"Good morning Lily. You. HAVE A CRUSH! On Jazz's best friend!"

"Hmph."

"Cherry, Jazz, do you confirm my suspicions of Lily's little crush on a certain Mr. Lupin?"

"Of course!"

"Yes, Alice darling. In fact, our sweet Lily-Flower has indeed admitted to fancying Mr. Lupin."

"Wonderful."

"So much for keeping it a secret," grumbled Lily, "Git." Jazz laughed.

"Whatever. Have you guys met Jeremy yet? He's so adorable!"

"Chang?" Cherry questioned. Jazz nodded enthusiastically.

"That second year?" asked Alice.

"Yeah."

"Have you guys seen Frank Longbottom?" said Alice. Lily frowned.

"Isn't he a Ravenclaw?" Alice nodded and giggled. Then a thought struck Jazz.

"Cherry, do you fancy anyone?" Cherry shrugged.

"Not really, but let me just say Jazz, you picked some gorgeous friends." Alice frowned this time.

"Are you talking about us, or like Potter and Black?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Potter and Black and Lupin," she said.

"What about Peter?" asked Jazz.

"Well, he seems nice enough, and I guess he's cute, but not super hot like the others." Jazz nodded, feeling a little protective of her guy friends. She imagined this is how they felt when she was around Jeremy, but she brushed off the thought as quickly as it had come.

"JAZZ! JAZZY! JASMINE, HONEY, DARLING!" Voices shouted from beneath the dorm floors.

"What?" she yelled back, making Cherry and Alice wince and cover their ears simultaneously.

"Remus is back, he's here!" Jasmine leapt off the bed, only to be instantly clobbered by Lily.

"Don't try anything," she growled, a small smile on her face. Jasmine rolled her eyes, as Cherry and Alice exchanged amused glances. She tumbled down the dorm stairs. She gasped as she saw her friend. He was sporting a black eye, and was covered with various bruises and cuts. His sandy hair was mussed, and his arm was wrapped with a stretchy kind of fabric. He was paler than ever, making his cuts stand out against his milky white skin. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"Remus, what in the name of Merlin happened?" cried Jazz. Remus grimaced, ever so slightly, and said,

"Slytherins." He looked so weak. Jazz ran over, and hugged him. His green eyes weren't shining with both mischief and disapproval as usual, instead they were hurt and filled with pain and misery. Flecks of amber drooped tiredly around his pupils.

"What did they do?" she whispered, not exactly wanting an answer.

"Hexed me when I was limping to the wing." He gave her a small smile, which she ignored. Jazz growled fiercely. "Some Gryffindor I am," finished Remus.

"I'll get them, I swear I'll kill-"

"No you won't," interrupted Remus.

"Why not?" She looked so hurt at the prospect of not murdering the Slytherins, that Remus had to stifle an oncoming burst of laughter.

"Why not?" repeated Jazz. Remus shook his head slightly.

"Because James and Sirius are upstairs plotting ways to deviously prank them till death." Jazz looked around, and sure enough, James, Sirius, and Peter were no where to be seen. Her face brightened.

"I wanna help!" She ran up the stairs to the boys dorm, and found James and Sirius jotting down prank ideas on a blank notebook. Remus also came up, limping on his right leg. Sirius was muttering something about 'slimy snakes.'

"Okay, down to business," said James, "What are the bad qualities of or Slytherin idiots?" Jazz thought he sounded like a prank professor.

"Snakes!"

"Slime!"

"Pure-blood crap!"

"Los-ers!" James looked thoughtful.

"Okay, what are things that they hate?"

"Pink."

"Fluffy stuff."

"Happiness."

"Fun."

"Gryffindors!" Peter looked pleased with himself as he shouted this out. James considered this for a while, making Jazz yawn. A few minutes passed, and Jamees snapped his fingers.

"Got it."

...

A few hours later, at dinner, the five came to breakfast, tired but exceptionally pleased with themselves. There were no Slytherins. The friends settled down to eat, all with little smiles on their faces, to the amusement of the Professors, and their friends. When the first Slytherin entered, there was a burst of laughter. The boy scowled, and the pranksters roared with laughter. His hair stuck up, each hair having a snake head on top, which were hissing violently. His skin was pink, and his robes flashed with messages such as 'Slimy Slytherins Suck!', 'Go GRYFFINDORS!', 'I'm a loser!', and so on. The second Slytherin was was bald, except for a large fluffy bunny atop his head, nibbling on a magenta carrot. He also scowled. More Slytherins came in, and the same reactions followed. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Whoever is responsible for this little show, fifty points from their house!" Professor McGonagall interrupted. Professor Dumbledore glanced at McGonagall, and said,

"Forty points to the responsible house for the use of imaginative, creative, and humorous magic. Also, ten points to Slytherin for putting up with and enduring the prank." His eyes sparkled mirthlessly. Professor McGonagall looked slightly irritated. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Jazz grinned as ten points were taken from Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed. But little did everyone know, the pranks had not finished for the day. The cheerful mood resumed, and everything seemed as if it was back to normal. Until there was an outraged cry of,

"Ewww!"

"What in the name of Merlin?"

"The food! What the heck?"

"Gross! That's disgusting!" Remus had used a switching spell, and they had switched the sugar with the salt.

"Letorious," whispered Remus, shooting words out of the tip of his wand. The message, just above Dumbledore's head, read-

_Hey ya'll! Did ya enjoy our pranks? Well sorry mates, they're over for today. But don't worry your pretty ugly heads, there'll be loads more while we're at Hogwarts. Enjoy your food!_

_Sincerely, or not,_

_The Marauders. _

Silence filled the Great Hall, followed by applause. James and Remus had to hold Sirius down so he wouldn't stand up and take a bow. Jasmine and Peter high-fived under the table. Remus winked and grinned adorably at Jazz. The mischief in his eyes regained control. The letters faded into wisps of silver glitter, which floated onto the table, settling like falling snow. Remus had come up with the name after McGonagall had caught them for the second time out after curfew, and had said,

"Why you lot are like a bunch or marauders!" No one had thought much of it, until Remus had suggested it to be the groups name. James, Sirius, and Peter had loved it. Jazz agreed a little reluctantly, after a bit of persuading from Sirius. As Jazz looked at her friends, she felt the bond growing over them. The Marauders.

...

**A/N: Well there it is! Review!**

**-Jazz**


	8. AN

**A/N: God, I'm such a hypocrite. I hate when authors do this, yet I'm doing this now. This is not a chapter, this is an authors note. +winces+ To make up for it, I promise there'll be a chapter up by the end of the weekend. I GOT TWO MORE REVIEWS! And another favorite, and another follow. +cries+ THANKS! BTW, to the guest who reviewed, do you mean you finished Harry Potter in 3 months, or Percy Jackson? I finished HP in 3 months, (we can be buddies!) And Percy Jackson and the Olympians in 1 week. IT was addicting, don't judge me! Also, I shall also stick my tongue out at the people who look at you weirdly. +moment of silence for weird looks+ HAHAHA! I'm sad today. My best friend is slightly ditching me, just a bit. And my grandparents left today, and I probably won't see them for another year. ;(. Also I'm moving in three weeks, boo-YAH! The house is right next door to two of my friends, one I've known since I was one, and one I've known since I was three. My new room is so pretty! Happiness! I also got a North Face. That's it. For the note! Bye! Oh yeah, and a review poll: Just put the letter of which you agree with:**

**Who's your favorite HP couple?**

**a. Lily and James**

**b. Remus and Jazz (ME)**

**c. Harry and Ginny**

**d. Ron and Hermione**

**e. Molly and Arthur**

**Thanks! Bye.**

**Love,**

**Jazz**


	9. Groans

**A/N: OMG I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW I LOVE YOU! Well here ya go, YOU LOVEGOODS! LOL. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows. Kisses to ya'll. MWAH, DAHLINKS! Read my one-shot! THANKS. LOVE TO YOU, IF YOU DO! By the way, hogwartsandhorses244, MINE TOO! Other than Remus and Me, of course. BTW, is this too Mary-Sue-ish? No? Yes? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! Thanks. You're beautiful, my house-elfs. +smiles evilly+ I have a feeling that this fanfic isn't that good. No matter! I shall still continue. Because I'm an idiot. I'm going to go eat a pillow now. GET YOUR OWN PONY! inside jokes = :D Also, please give me feedback! Constructive criticism is fine. And yes I know that there is not much plot, but next chappie there's a lot. Including the Dark Mark. MWA-HA-HA-HA!**

**Disclaimer: Me. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter. **

**...**

As the male part of the Marauders entered the library, they saw a truly horrifying sight. Jazz was sitting at a table, talking to Jeremy Chang. He laughed loudly, and she smiled, pleased. James, Sirius, and Remus froze, while Peter remained oblivious. None of them had ever seen Jazz act like this. Instead of actong cool and collected and sarcastic like usual, she was giggling and blushing. She looked like an idiot. James growled, feeling protective of Jazz. Remus, Sirius, and even Peter weren't feeling much different. They glared at Jeremy. Jazz noticed them approaching, and rolled her eyes. They were only 11, after all. What did they think would happen? Besides, they were just friends. She waved Jeremy off, who left with a smile.

"What do you want?" she snapped. Sirius sighed. They didn't really have an excuse. Her eyes narrowed.

"We need your super-girl brilliance to help with our next pranks," recited Peter. The other boys turned to Peter in amazement. They had no idea he could lie so well. Peter grinned proudly. Jazz immediately brightened, and Remus shook his head lightly. The girl was like a five-year-old when it came to pranks. Jazz bounced in her seat.

"Pranks, prank, prank prank prank. PRANKY prank...PPPRRRRAAANNNKKK!" sang Jazz.

"My ears! They burn! Make it stop!" said Sirius dramatically. Jazz rolled her eyes.

_She should really stop doing that, _thought Remus. Sirius winked at her, succeeding in making her laugh.

"So who should our prank victim be?" asked Sirius.

"SLYTHERINS!"

"The school!" added Peter.

"Hufflepuff duffers," joked Remus.

"Professors!" Sirius put in.

"All of the above." Jazz grinned wickedly. James and Sirius wore identical grins on their faces.

"I like the way you think, darling!"

...

"Balloons?"

"Check."

"Acid pops?"

"Check."

"Marauders?"

"Check."

"Check."

"Check."

"Check."

"And check. Mission begins," said James, "Well, it shall begin tomorrow."

"So corny," muttered Jazz. James chuckled.

"That's the only way, my dear Jazz."

...

The next morning, Jazz bounded into the boys dorm, full of ultimate joy.

"Get up, yeh lazy butts!" she bellowed. Sirius and James sprung out of bed, remembering the prank that was planned for after dinner. How they did that at the same time, the world could only wonder. Remus cracked an eyelid open. Peter yawned widely, and sat up, slouching in his bed. Sirius stared.

"What in the name of Merlin are you wearing?" Jazz looked down, wondering if she had forgotten to wear pants. Nope. She was wearing a teal tank top, and a pair of black longer-than-short-shorts.

She shrugged and clapped her hands.

"PRANK!" she yelled loudly. Remus chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Jazz, we still have classes," he reminded her, amused. Jazz frowned.

"Cla-sses?" she said slowly

In Transfiguration

**SB: +groan+**

**JP: Agreed.**

**JS: How can you agree on a groan?**

**PP: Easy. You just say ' I agree.'**

**JP: It means you would also like to groan.**

**JS: That's stupid.**

**JP: Your face is stupid. **

_**Jasmine sticks tongue out at James.**_

_**James makes tongue face at Jasmine. **_

**JS: James, I don't think there's such a thing as a 'tongue face.'**

**JP: There is now. **

**RL: Real mature. **

**JS & JP: Mature? Us? Pfft!**

**PP: Have I mentioned that you guys sort of freak me out?**

**RL: Agreed. **

_**All marauders other than Remus and Peter groan. Groan. **_

**SB: Binny, Binns, Binhead, BoreBinn, Binndi, Binn, WasteBINN...**

**RL: Sirius, shut up. **

**SB: Why?**

**...**

**SB: Remmy... **

**RL: Don't call me that.**

**SB: Whatever. **

**PP: I wish I had food. **

**JP: Cough, cough! Brilliant idea alert!**

**SB: Ooh, what?**

**JS: Ooh, what?**

**PP: I'm not even going to ask.**

**RL: This is not going to be good. **

**PP: It's THEM. Of course it's not going to be good. **

**JP: Drumroll, please...**

**JS: Pete, don't even think about it.**

**_Peter very quietly does a drumroll._**

**JP: We shall go find the Hogwarts kitchens!**

**PP: I take back what I said. That is a brilliant idea. **

**JS: James, you prat, we'll get caught!**

**JP: Not with my special tool!**

**PP: EW!**

**JP: Huh?**

**SB: Oh.**

**JS: Ew.**

**JP: I meant my invisibility cloak. **

_**The four stare at a certain James Potter. **_

**JS: Your what now?**

**JP: My. Invisibility. Cloak.**

**RL: That is so cool! Those are so rare. Whoa, I can't believe you actually have one. **

**SB: Oh yeah! This is so gonna help with our pranks! Score, Potter!**

**PP: Wow. **

The bell rung, and the kids left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

"Ssshhhh!"

"You bloody gits are going to get us caught!"

"Shut up!

"Whatevs!"

"Sirius? Did you just say 'whatevs'?" He shrugged. Jazz sighed, and motioned for the four boys to follow her. Remus pulled the cloak up, as it slipped slightly. She silently pushed open the large doors. The Great Hall stood before them, completely and utterly deserted. Peter quietly slipped the shimmering cloak off them, and he set it on the nearest table. She pulled out the bag of muggle balloons, and the packet of Acid Pops that James had nicked from a pair of older Slytherins.

"Germicent," Remus whispered. Jazz looked at him. "Makes 50 copies of the Pops," he explained, as she nodded and pulled out her own wand.

"Expando," murmured Jazz. The balloon opening grew a bit larger. She slid an Acid Pop in the balloon, careful not to touch it with her bare skin. The five kids continued doing just that, and by the next hour, every last balloon had filled with a 'treat.'

"Wingardium Leviosa," said Remus quietly. The balloons rose gracefully, floating magnificently in the air. "Devislucio," Remus said again. His friends looked at him; confused. "An invisibility charm," he told them, "So the teachers won't pop them the minute they walk in."

"Reeemus," whined Sirius.

"What?"

"Stop being such a know it all!" Remus rolled his eyes, even though he hated when people did this. They watched the balloons start to fade, and then they disappeared completely. The marauders grinned. Their work was complete. Peter repositioned the Cloak over the five as they slipped out of the Hall, and into the boys dorm.

...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

"That was BRILLIANT!" shouted Sirius.

"What was brilliant?" said a female voice from the door. Lily Evans walked in. Sirius had paled a little. "What was brilliant?" Lily repeated. Sirius looked around for inspiration. Suddenly, he lunged towards Jazz, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Jazz!" he said. "Jazz is brilliant. Look, she can do a flip! Go on Jazzy, show her!" Jazz obliged, ignoring the stupid nickname. She performed a back-hand-spring. When she landed, everyone in the room was staring at her. Lily squealed.

"Merlin, Jazz, that _brilliant!_" Sirius nodded, looking exceptionally smug. Jazz grinned widely.

"So what're you doing here, Lils?" James gulped as if he just had grasped the fact that Lily was in the boys' dorm. He could feel his face turning red slowly, as he tried to shift a pair of boxers without anyone noticing.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come to the library with me." Jazz nodded.

"Just gimme a sec to talk to these prats, will ya?" Lily grinned, and left the dorm. Jazz turned to the boys, a knowing look on her face.

"What?" James asked.

"We didn't do anything!" said Sirius defensively. Jazz snorted.

"Yeah, I know. " James made a puppy-dog face at her, and that did it. Jazz burst out laughing at how adorably hilarious he looked. It took her a minute to compose herself. Jazz smirked. "I noticed that you four blushed a pretty crimson when Lily came. Now why would that be, dearies?" she said innocently.

"Because she's a girl!"

"It's weird having a _girl_ in our dorm!"

"**A GIRL!**"

"Um I'm not really sure." Jazz looked puzzled.

"I'm a girl, and I'm in your dorms more than I'm in mine."

"Yeah but you're more like a boy than a girl anyway. You're just as rude and obnoxious as we are, even more so sometimes..." said Sirius. As soon as he said it, he wished he could take it back. Jazz's face contorted up with anger. She grabbed Remus's book and smacked Sirius as hard as she could. He fell to the floor with an 'ow.'

"Jasmine," said Remus helplessly. She could feel a few salty tears slide down her face, but she made no move to swipe at them. She grabbed her wand and hexed all four of them. Jazz stormed out the door, and left Remus and Sirius with pink hair, and James and Peter had polka-dots on their skin.

...

**A/N: Well, REVIEW!**


	10. The Dark Mark

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows children! Have a great weekend. Oh please REVIEW! Let's at least go to 14 reviews. PLEASE! I'm really mad right now. My friends barely try, and yet they achieve the impossible. I struggle so much, and yet I barely can manage what I have right now. Last quarter, I had an A+ in Math. Now I have a B. Just because of one bad grade on a quiz. My friends got a 100%. I also tend to feel left out a lot. ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! Merlin, being a middle school girl is HARD WORK. They all have something special about them. They either are amazing runners, awesome dancers, super decorative of something else. They don't even take the time to reading my story! This is my school friends. My dance friends will always be there for me. I love dancing, and it's my passion, but I'm just not flexible. Leave me a review? Your words truly do heal me. If they're good. Oh and by the way, IDK why FF doesn't let me indent. Deal with it. Ugh, I've had so much homework lately. Thanks so much for your support!**

**REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW! Thanks.**

**This is the longest chapter by far.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT, CHILDREN. DEAL WITH IT. I'm gonna go cry now. "Mommy! I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER!" sobs the girl.**

_Is that how they think of me? _thought Jazz, as she ran to the library. _Not even a girl. Ha. I'll show them. I can be girlier than Celestina Warbeck. _She grabbed Lily by the arm as soon as she came into sight, and dragged her to the dorm.

"Wha-Jazz! What are you-" said Lily. As they opened the dorm door they found Cherry and Alice reading. Jazz took a breath.

"Meeting after dinner

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Only until they were in the Great Hall did Jazz remember that it was Halloween.

"Ohmygosh, I totally forgot!" yelled Jazz and Cherry at the exact same time. They looked at each other, and doubled over cracking up. James and Remus looked at them sadly. The girls continued whispering and talking throughout the feast, and didn't even notice when James raised his wand. Except Cherry.

"Hey, what's James doing?" Jazz gulped. She knew exactly what James was doing.

"Duck, get under the table!" hissed Jazz.

"But-"

"NOW!" Cherry, Lily, and Alice all simultaneously ducked. Jazz grinned evilly. As the balloons popped, she whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa." She let the four balloons drop on James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus's heads. She watched them yelp in pain, smiling and satisfied. She'd show them. Jazz and the girls finished the feast with dignity, being the only ones who's hair hadn't burned off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Whoa." Jazz looked at herself in the mirror. Cherry really had transformed her. Slender, tanned, fingers combed the dark brown hair that was no longer dead straight hair. It was silky, shiny, and fell like a waterfall in rippling waves down her back. Her eyes had been changed by Lily from brown to a sparkling turquoise, framed by lengthened and curled jet-black eyelashes. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, just above her knees. Her black wedged boots started from a few inches under her knees, leaving only a sliver of exposed skin. She was wearing a dark blue tank top, covered by a short black leather jacket. In other words, she looked good. She tugged on her jacket, and grinned at Lily. The other girls looked the same, except in different colors. Lily was green, Cherry was sporting purple, and Alice was rocking the hot pink. The girls didn't exactly like the idea of matching, but the would be split up during the day anyway. Jazz gave herself one last glance in the mirror. She flipped her hair confidently.

"Let's do this."

As the girls walked into the Great Hall from different entrances, they could feel the eyes on them. Alice gulped nervously, but kept her look of cool. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius's mouths had dropped open. She smirked. What was that about not being a girl? Jazz almost burst out laughing as she saw a third year ask Lily to Hogsmeade. Lily shook her head, but smiled at the baffled boy. A laugh escaped Jazz's mouth, but it was unlike any other sound she had ever made before. More like a tinkling laugh. A few boys looked dazed, ignoring the evil looks they were receiving from the Marauders. Jazz had to keep herself from laughing; they realized the girls were only eleven, right? Jazz walked over to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat next to Jeremy. He raised an eyebrow, reminding her of Remus.

"What's up with the outfits?" he questioned her. She scowled and replied,

"Sirius decided that I'm more like a boy than a girl, so I decided to prove him wrong." Jeremy cocked his head, looking like a lost puppy.

"You don't need to prove anything to anyone," he assured her. Jazz felt butterflies in her stomach. She sighed and smiled at the dark-haired boy she had befriended.

"Thanks." The Marauders were watching this with angry expressions. Jazz shrugged. "Besides, me and my friends had a lot of fun." He raised an eyebrow.

"Your friends?" Jazz gestured towards Lily, Cherry, and Alice. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Whoa."

"I know." He glanced at Jazz, and then at Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James was no where to be seen.

"They don't exactly seem happy," he said. Jazz snorted.

"No duh. Wankers." He flashed her a grin. As soon as he looked back down at his breakfast, something grabbed Jazz's arm. She nearly shrieked, but managed to keep quiet. She looked down. There was no one in sight. Trembling slightly, she placed her fingers on her arm, and let out a little gasp. A soft silver cloak, flowing as if it was liquid, had flashed before her eyes.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," she told him. Jeremy nodded. The hand pulled on her again and she sighed.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she lied to Jeremy. He nodded again. She left, and after the Great Hall was out of sight, she whipped the cloak of a shaking James Potter.

"What do you want?" she spat at him, putting venom in her voice. Her face softened when she looked at him. James looked like a mess. He was shaking, he had whitened considerably, and there was a look of fear in his eyes. "What?" she repeated, though softer this time. He sighed.

"Look, Jazz, Sirius didn't mean what he said. We know you are ticked, but we kind of need you right now." Jazz looked at James, questioning him with her eyes. He sighed again. "Remus is really sick, Jazz. Really, really, sick. He's paler than usual, and none of us know a spell to get him to the Hospital Wing. Please help." He looked so helpless and tired, that Jazz nodded reluctantly. James led her to where him and Sirius had carried Remus to. Jazz gasped when she saw him. Remus was shaking violently, and he was an alarming shade of grey. His usually neat hair was messy and tousled. Sirius and Peter were kneeling by his side. Peter was looking worried. Sirius looked up at Jazz, pleadingly.

"Mobilicorpus," muttered Jazz. Remus floated in the air, his breathing heavy and shallow. She walked as fast as she could, James, Sirius, and Peter right behind her. Jazz tapped twice on the large door that they had reached. The ebony door slowly opened to reveal a stern looking Madam Pomfrey. Her eyes widened when she say Remus, floating about a foot away from Jazz. Pomfrey ushered them inside. Jazz released Remus and he plopped softly on the nearest bed. Madam Pomfrey threw a worried glance at Remus.

"Alright, everybody out!" The children began to protest, but the healer shook her head firmly. "Mr. Lupin needs rest." The four sighed in unison, and left the wing. When they were outside, Jazz burst into questions.

"What happened? Why was he like that? Was it the Slytherins again? Who did it?" Sirius shrugged.

"He didn't say." If looks could kill, the eldest Black would be six feet under the cemetery.

"No duh he didn't say, he was half dead, you idiot!" She snapped at him. He looked at her meekly. The lights flickered and the four looked up. Peter shivered; he really didn't like the feeling of darkness that had crept up on him. The lights flickered a few more times, before Professor Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the vast school.

"All students must return to their common rooms immediately. If that direction is not followed, severe consequences will be issued to any student who wishes to disobey." Jazz looked at the boys, nervous.

"Let's go," said James gruffly. Jazz knew he was scared, even though he didn't show it. James led the group up to the Gryffindor common room, where they retreated to the boys dorm. Silence passed over the four as they wondered what had just happened.

"Why do you think they sent us to the dorms?" Sirius spoke quietly. Jazz shrugged. Peter looked around nervously.

"Maybe we could go investigate?" whispered Peter. James nodded.

"I think we should," agreed James. Jazz shook her head firmly.

"No way. It could be dangerous." James sighed, and paused.

"What if we went under the Cloak?" he proposed. She tilted her head, wondering if it would be safe. After a few minutes, she nodded.

"Fine. As long as our wands are out, let's go."

"Uh, Jazz?" said Sirius uncertainly. She looked at him, confused. "You might want to change."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

"I still don't think that this is a good idea."

"Whatever, Jazz." The four were standing in a empty corridor, the fierce whistling creating eerie noises. An owl hooted, and Peter jumped slightly.

"Great idea, Pete! Let's just go looking for the dangerous thing that Dumbledore told us not to look for!" said Jazz sarcastically. _Creak. _The kids froze, and Peter whimpered.

"It was probably just a rat or something," said James, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself. Jazz nodded. _Creak._ Sirius whipped around, and gulped at the sight that met his eyes.

"Uh, James?" he whispered.

"What?"

"I seriously doubt that rats are that big." The rest of the kids turned around slowly. A shadow of a man was floating on the door out. Luckily, the kids were hidden by the Cloak. The man seemed to be talking to someone, but he was the only shadow that was visible in the glow of the torches.

"Yes, I've got the body." Jazz looked at her friends in alarm.

"See, I told you that this was a bad idea!" she whispered furiously.

"Dumbledore doesn't suspect a thing. Crackpot old fool, he is." James growled at these words. The man turned around. His face was masked, exposing only his mouth, which was twisted up into a wicked grin. "Yes, I'm doing it now." The strange men looked around, as if clearing his surroundings, unaware of the fearful kids standing nearby. He put his wand out, and shot a jet of green light out of it. "MORSMORDRE!"

"Stop!" said a voice. Peter squeaked. There, right before them, stood Albus Dumbledore, expression unreadable. The man grinned widely, and called,

"SALLY!" An imp-like creature had appeared, snapped her fingers, and the two disappeared in a swirl of mist. Dumbledore sighed, and turned, emerald green wizard robs billowing out behind him as he walked away. Jazz slipped the Cloak off the four. As they looked at each other, they had a silent agreement: Back to the dorms.

When the four reached the Gryffindor common rooms, it was Jazz who spoke first.

"I should go to the girls' dorm. Lily's probably freaking out right now." James nodded.

"See you at breakfast," said Peter weakly. James and Sirius also said goodbye to her. She nodded, and mounted the stairs, as the boys trooped off towards their own dorm. When she opened the door, hushed whispers and stony faces greeted her. Lily, Alice, and Cherry were sitting on Alice's bed, talking quietly. They only looked up when Jazz reached the bed. Then they bombarded her with questions, which hit her like a slap shot.

"Where in the name of Merlin's pants have you been?"

"You could have been killed!"

"Do you know what happened?" Jazz held both her hands up.

"Yeah, I do," said Jazz. Lily swallowed.

"We were so worried." Alice nodded.

"Now," Cherry siad, "tell us what happened."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: That took so long to write! Well hope you liked it. Review please!**

**LOVE,**

**Jazz**


End file.
